Black Scar
by Saddened Soul
Summary: The sequel to Reawakening of the Cursed Blade. Hellspawn continue to appear, even though Hitoshi has been killed. And what of Akujki? Its essence has diminished, dissipated. What could this mean for the world?
1. The Boy With a Scar

(I am so bored. So, to add to my collection of new stories and sequels, I shall make a sequel to "The Resurrection of the Demon Blade"! Yay!)  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE BOY WITH A SCAR  
  
The train ride seemed unimaginably boring for Ryo. He decided to eye the surroundings while Atsuko popped her fingers, irritating Yasuko.  
Suddenly, the train slowed to a halt. "What?" Ryo muttered while Kagari glanced around.  
Yasuko quickly jumped out of her seat and took a few steps.  
"Where are you going?" Ryo asked. She shrugged. "I'm checking it out."  
Ryo rolled his eyes and stood up, following Yasuko. Atsuko stared at them for a moment, deciding to exit as well, much to the protest to the engineer.  
"A rockslide? When could this have happened?" Yasuko thought as she inspected the boulders.  
Ryo walked up behind her. "Crap, we're stuck."  
A sudden screeching sound broke the silence as a winged Hellspawn flew out from behind the cliff.  
"Hellspawn?! Didn't we kill all of them?" Ryo muttered as the creature drew near.  
Four shurikens flew and struck the Hellspawn's abdomen, bringing it down quickly.  
"You should pay attention, might lose your head," Yasuko advised.  
Ryo just pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.  
Namiko walked quietly through the streets of Shinjuku, attempting to think of what to do next.  
"Sensei Sadatake is gone, there's nothing left. What am I supposed to do now?" she asked herself quietly, her eyes suddenly following something through the air. It landed nearby.  
Namiko darted in that direction, avoiding a few obstacles.  
She heard a few yells, fearing the worst as she reached the Hellspawn as it attempted to strike at a young boy.  
Namiko quickly withdrew the barren blade of Akujki, noticing its glow had diminished.  
She shook it off and quickly stabbed the Hellspawn, forcing the blade through the flesh.  
The creature screeched in pain, swiping its tail at the young girl.  
She jerked the blade away and avoided the first blow, however, the second one caught her off guard, knocking her down.  
Namiko gritted her teeth as the creature prepared to finish her off, however it suddenly stopped. A dark glow surrounded it, choking it.  
The Hellspawn began to crack and break, as if the glow had frozen it.  
It shattered, as if it were ice. Namiko shielded her eyes before looking up to see the boy outstretching his hand towards her.  
She gladly took it, hoisting herself up.  
"Thank you for helping me," he stated. Namiko nodded, taking in his wardrobe.  
He wore a white shirt with a blue vest covering it. Black shorts reached to his knees, while a belt held it up.  
Silver hair reached down to his shoulders. His eyes were a damp blue.  
Namiko squinted, noticing the scar between his eyes.  
"You're... welcome," she replied, a cold feeling entering her body.  
The boy smiled as black clouds clustered in the sky.  
  
9I know this chapter was a little short, it'll get better.) 


	2. Rebirth of Darkness

(Don't worry DragonLady 9... I've learned my lesson... just don't hunt me down, they could come after you too...)  
  
CHAPTER TWO: REBIRTH OF DARKNESS  
  
Hotsuma struggled to open his eyes. He was trapped in the darkness, incapable of moving, seeing, even feeling.  
Sudden flashes burst through his mind. Flashes of immense pain, struggling to live.  
Hotsuma could feel himself dying, slowly, the pain becoming too much to bear.  
He suddenly forced his eyes open, blinded by a faint light. He attempted to slow his breathing, however, it was much too fast to control.  
He sat up, trembling, taking in his surroundings. "Where... where... am I?" he muttered slowly, seeing only darkness.  
"You have awakened."  
Hotsuma quickly stood up, the pain in his abdomen bursting.  
"Your wound has yet to heal completely due to the fact of the Breath, you have inhaled it."  
"What are... you... W-Where am I?"  
"You remain in Kise, your body isolated, your soul trapped."  
The voice seemed as if it came from everywhere, pounding in his skull.  
"I don't understand, where am I?! Answer my question!"  
Hotsuma was growing extremely fatigued. He felt the temperature decreasing while his anger grew. "You remain in Kise."  
The faint light grew brighter, shaping into the form of a woman.  
Hotsuma tensed, prepared for anything. "Who are you?"  
The woman wore a white gown, yellow linings across it. Her long black hair was tied back, falling down her back.  
"I am Naomi, the soul of Kise."  
"Kise?"  
Naomi nodded. "Yes, Kise is the realm between dimensions, the hold between light and dark. Your body escaped the destruction of the dark dimension, leading you here."  
Hotsuma rubbed his face. "You mean, a dimension was destroyed?"  
Naomi nodded. "The dimension of darkness, Faya. Faya holds the Void, where all Hellspawn and evil spawn from. It is inescapable."  
Hotsuma glanced around. "So then how did I come here?"  
"Your spirit and body were separating, transferring. Your spirit avoided the darkness and came here."  
Hotsuma closed his eyes, attempting to think. "What could Hitoshi have done to destroy an entire dimension? Could it have involved Akujiki?"  
He looked back to Naomi, who stood still, hardly breathing. "I advise you to stop breathing. The remnants of your body shall only wither away faster if more of the Breath is inhaled."  
Hotsuma grasped his chest. "What of the darkness, where does it go if Faya is destroyed?"  
Naomi outstretched her hand, a small sphere of light forming in it. "The goddess of Faya, Akujiki, was sealed away centuries ago by mortal shamans. Akujiki had been sealed within a sword, as was the essence of Faya. The entire dimension has been eradicated, its structure and endlessness flowing into the only realm left, Kaya."  
Hotsuma stepped back. "You mean, the dimension of light?"  
Naomi nodded. "I can no longer feel the enchantment upon the great goddess. The seal has been destroyed, along with the abyss. Kaya will be enveloped by the darkness."  
Hotsuma began to breathe heavily once more. "There must... be something we can do?"  
"Meddling within the dimensions shall mean the end of all existence. There would be nothing that could be done."  
Hotsuma gritted his teeth. "It's not right! Countless souls will be lost!"  
Naomi stopped breathing. "It is not of your concern. Had your soul remained in your body, you would have been consumed by the void, distraught and weary. Each of your memories erased, swallowed by the darkness. Your Yang diminished."  
Hotsuma closed his eyes. "I can't stand here and do nothing!"  
Naomi shook her head. "It is inevitable."  
Namiko rested her head on the headrest of the lobby chair. She had asked the boy, Sanko if he could purchase a ticket for her. She wanted to travel to the next city.  
Sanko walked back to her and held out the ticket. "I believe this is yours."  
Namiko glanced at the ticket and back at his face. "Thank you," she replied, taking it graciously.  
Sanko stared at her for a moment. "Why did you help me?"  
Namiko looked up at him. "Well, I wasn't just about to let you get killed by a rogue Hellspawn, but still, I wonder how we didn't find it before?"  
Sanko sat down beside her. "Thank you. No one has ever really helped me before."  
Namiko nodded. "Your... welcome." 


	3. Second Chance

(Hmm… I wonder why I'm updating this. I don't think anyone reads this anymore, but I played Shinobi yesterday, and I suck so much because I couldn't beat the flaming helicopter in hard mode. Least it wasn't Hiruko, he's Satan!!!!)

CHAPTER THREE: SECOND CHANCE

Atsuko yawned loudly before laying down on the small bed. Yasuko merely inspected one of her daggers as she sat by the room window.

The landslide made it impossible to leave the city by train, so they had decided to stay in the city for a longer time. Being the only male, Ryo obtained his own hotel room, and much to Yasuko's dismay, she was forced to share a room with Atsuko.

"Those Hellspawn made a mess of things, didn't they?" Atsuko asked. Yasuko shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on, you don't think this city was almost destroyed?"

"I don't know."

"Stop it!"

"Why should I?"

Atsuko quieted and leaned her head back on the pillow. "Thinking about this makes me wonder about Namiko, I hope she's okay."

Yasuko rubbed her forehead as she placed her dagger away. "Is there not a moment when you can shut up?! I'm trying to think, but your constant rambling is starting to irritate me!"

The other girl was about to respond, but a small knock at the door interrupted her. "Come in!" they both exclaimed in unison as Ryo opened the door and entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked casually as Yasuko glared at him. "We're just dandy, what do you want?"

He scratched his nose. "Do any of you want anything while I'm down at the bar? A drink?"

They both shook their heads. "I don't drink," Yasuko stated while Atsuko stood up. "I'm trying to purify my body," she stated.

Ryo shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He then strode out of the room.

"There must be a way I can return to Kaya," Hotsuma stated. Naomi shook her head slightly. "No such way is possible; Kise is an inescapable domain."

Hotsuma sighed. "No, I have to!" he exclaimed as the surrounding darkness began to lift.

"What is this?!" Naomi hissed as dark red beams of light shot from underneath them. Light began to seep from above as the darkness was torn apart.

Hotsuma nodded slightly and began to run opposite the direction he had been facing. He ran quickly, attempting to reach the boundary between Kaya and Kise. The light became larger and began to illuminate everything. Hotsuma closed his eyes and leapt through a tear in the darkness.

Namiko rubbed her eyes as the train rode slowly through the countryside. During the night, the city had taken care of most of the landslide, allowing accessible train tracks.

"So, Miss Namiko, where are you headed?" Sanko asked. The girl shrugged. "I don't have a destination, really. I feel like I've lived through my purpose."

Sanko sighed. "If you had lived through your true purpose, you would most likely be dead right now."

Namiko glanced at him. "I suppose you're right, but I don't have anything left. My mother put me in the care of my late sensei when I was much younger and he passed away a few weeks ago."

Sanko shrugged. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I'm afrais this is my stop," he stated as the train halted. Giving a slight wave and smile, he stood up from his seat next to her and walked away along with a few other passengers.

Namiko sighed and kicked at the sheath and sword she had hid under the seat. After a few moments, the train continued.

Hotsuma awoke slowly, his chest burned in pain. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he sat up and examined his surroundings. He was lying beside a small stream, presumably located in the small forest north of Shinjuku.

Hotsuma winced as he began to stand up.

However, there was a slight rustle, which alerted the man. A strange growling noise could be heard as several wolf- like Hellspawn surrounded him. He grasped for his sword, but held only hair.

Cursing under his breath, he broke out in a run, darting past the creatures. He ran for what seemed like an eternity, but stopped suddenly when he noticed a wall of red energy. A strange crest was imprinted on it, similar to that of Hiruko's, but the aura felt much different.

"What now?" he muttered as a sharp item suddenly punctured his left leg.

Hotsuma fell on his right knee, feeling for the item and jerking it out. A dart, and by the small droplets of pink liquid falling from the tip, it was a poison dart.

Hotsuma cursed once more as three black- clad figures walked out from under the trees, surrounding him on all sides.

He turned to face them, and the one directly in front of him removed a small sword from the sheath strapped to its left side.

The ninjas held the same crest upon their masks, but they did not breathe, and nor did they make slight movements; they were like statues.

Hotsuma readied himself as the ninja dashed forward. Anticipating the move, Hotsuma turned around and kicked, but the ninja moved slightly to the right, avoiding the attack.

"How could he have predicted that? It was sure to make contact!" Hotsuma thought in amazement as the ninja landed in back of him and slashed, knocking him down.


End file.
